


Handsome man

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny in Lingerie, Danny wears panties, Gift Fic, Hooker AU, I Tried, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Surprise Ending, Top Steve McGarrett, pretty woman theme, sort off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny picks up a new client and gets to show off his panties.





	Handsome man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DominicRichenel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/gifts).



Danny curses the weather in hawaii, it’s hot, humid and it curls his hair. Tonight he’s wearing a tight, black tank top with cut off jeans riding low on his hips. If he stretches everyone and their mother will see his ruby red, satin panties peeking over the top of said jeans. Sadly he hasn’t had a chance to show off yet. There are some regulars who tip big if he wears panties and it’s not exactly a hardship to wear, but the shaving is a bitch. No one is working this particular strip this evening, he’s alone. He can hear distant thunder and the first clouds are rolling in, he sighs, just his luck. There won’t be a lot of people braving the oncoming storm, that means a slim to no chance at potential clients.

Half an hour later he’s ready to call it a night. As much as he needs the money, he can’t risk getting sick by standing around in the rain. It means he’s going to have to make due with rice and spam for the next week or so. He’s slowly making his way to the path at the end of the strip when he hears a car pull up. Danny flinches when the gears crunch and the brakes squeak as the car comes to an abrupt stop. He spins around to get a look at the animal abusing the car but the headlights prevent a look inside, even when he squints. The lights blink out, revealing a beautiful, silver Chevy Camaro. He struts over to the passenger side, arriving just as the window is rolled down completely.

“Jesus babe, are you trying to kill her? Ease up on the gears if you want her to keep running smoothly.”

He leans down and rests his hands on the door to get a good look at the driver. Holy fuck, the man is gorgeous. Short, dark hair, green eyes, big arms and more than one tattoo gracing the exposed skin. He lets his gaze travel further down, to the long legs dressed in cargo pants and an impressive bulge as far as he can tell. The man clears his throat and Danny’s eyes snap up to his face. Grinning unapologetic, he shrugs in a what-can-you-do kinda way.

A flash of lightning followed by a  loud rumbling makes him look up into the now dark, ominous sky. He calculates the rain will start anytime between now and ten minutes. He needs to hurry. Leaning back in, he eyes the guy and raises an eyebrow.

“You lost? Or looking for something?”

“Uhm I’m lost actually, I seem to have missed the exit to the Waikiki Grand hotel. My phone isn’t charged and the signs are confusing. I thought it was a straight road but I haven’t seen any signs with the Waikiki Aquarium on it so when I saw you standing here I had to ask.”

Danny sighs, damn it. He smiles and directs him to the nearest turning point and tells him to follow the H1 back to the coast. They look at each other for a second.

“All right, if that was all. Good luck.”

“You uh .. Need a ride?”

The man looks ridiculously hopeful and Danny is on the fence, checking the time on the dashboard clock he sees that he just missed the bus. That means waiting for an hour in a tiny cubicle on the side of the road. A fat drop of rain splashes on his arm and makes the decision for him. He’s in the car a second later. It’s as if the weather gods were waiting for him to do just that because as soon as he closes the door the storm breaks. Bright flashes of light, deafening claps of thunder and heavy rain on the roof, drowning out any and all noise. Danny throws his head back and laughs.

“Am I lucky or what?”

He yells over the barrage of noise and gets a bark of laughter in return. They sit in the car for a good ten minutes before the rain tampers off enough so they can at least talk.

“I’m Steve by the way.”

“Danny.”

Steve turns onto the highway, and shoots past a truck missing it by an inch. Danny scrambles to get his belt on.

“So Danny, can I ask what you were doing on the side of the road at this time of night?”

Danny glances at Steve’s dark profile, if the guy doesn’t know he’s not going to clue him in. Sometimes the sheltered rich boys are complete douchebags and other times they’re perfectly fine with gays, only he’s not willing to test this one.

“I .. uh .. slept through my stop in the bus and had to get out here or at the other end of the island. With the storm coming in I tried to catch a ride but not much traffic going back to city centre.”

The guy, Steve, looks at him in disbelief and Danny can feel himself turn red. Damn it, caught in a lie. Obviously Steve knew exactly what he was doing there. He decides to ignore the look.

“So what are _you_ doing here this time of night?”

“I just got transferred to Pearl Harbour, and I’m taking a few days to relax before starting my job.”

“Ah a military man.”

“It’s a Navy man actually. I’m a SEAL”

“Army, Navy, Marines all the same to me.”

He grins at Steve’s constipated look, he loves winding up alpha males. Throughout the car ride he catches Steve looking at him with a thoughtful expression. Thirty minutes later they pull up to the hotel. Danny gets out first, stretching as he stands up. The quiet gasp behind him lets him know Steve saw the panties. The SEAL gets out and Danny gulps. The man is a virtual giant. He’s the exact opposite of Danny. Tall, dark haired, slender but buff with sunkissed skin. Steve smiles and Danny has to suppress a groan, because that smile is lethal. He watches patiently as Steve to gives his keys to the valet boys. They walk around the main entrance and Danny turns to Steve.

“So this is you” He waves at the bungalows behind them “And that is me” pointing down the road. “Thank you for the ride, see you around sailor.”

He winks for good measure and starts walking towards the road, counting in his head. One .. two .. Three .. Four .. He sighs in disappointment, he honestly thought Steve was interested. He speeds up to the bus stop and checks the schedule. He sees Steve approach through the reflection of the glass and he has to suppress a smirk. Steve taps him on the shoulder and Danny schools his face.

“So uh, you uh might be selling something that I would like to sample?”

“Mmm I don’t know babe, if you can’t talk about it maybe you’re not old enough to buy.”

Steve lets out a frustrated sigh.

“You’re a whore, selling sex. How much for an hour?”

“Woah. That’s a bit rude to assume. I thought you meant drugs. Dude!”

He can’t keep a straight face when he sees Steve’s horrified expression. He starts laughing.

“Sorry, couldn't resist. I’m joking. One hundred and fifty dollars for an hour, no kissing and if you want bareback you need to show me the test results.”

Steve looks curiously at the last statement and Danny steels himself for an explanation but there are no questions.

“So how about twelve hundred and you stay the night?”

“The whole night? Why?”

Steve nods his head and shrugs.

“I’m partial to morning sex.”

Danny already decided to go with Steve, twelve hundred is a lot of money. He’ll be able to pay rent and stock up on essentials.

“All right sailor, lead the way.”

 

*****

 

It’s obvious Steve has money, considering the fancy ass bungalow Danny’s standing in. He excused himself to the bathroom, taking the time to text his best friend telling her where he is and with who he is. If Steve turns out to be a deranged serial killer at least someone will know where to look for him. He smiles at that thought because Steve seems more like a shy, sheltered puppy. Must be all of the don’t ask don’t tell bullcrap. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Steve is sitting on the couch, two glasses of champagne on the table in front of him. As he walks over, he composes a game plan. Seduce a SEAL act one.

He steps over Steve’s long legs and sits down in his lap. Knees pressed to powerful thighs, hands on his shoulders and cocks nestled together. Steve’s big hands are resting high on Danny’s thighs.

“So before we get this party started, we need to settle some ground rules. Stop means stop, no choking, always use lube, no gags, no bodily fluids other than spit and semen and last but not least no kissing, agreed?”

Steve nods his head.

“I’m going to need you to tell me with actual words, big guy.”

“Yes, agreed.”

“Okay, now the good part. Spanking is allowed, as is face sitting, rough is good but soft and sweet is fine as well. Anything goes really, unless you get an explicit no or stop.”

There’s an rosy colour dusting Steve’s cheekbones which supports his previous thoughts about Steve being shy. Steve’s thumbs are absently rubbing circles on his thighs and he suddenly has the insane urge to kiss the beautiful man in front of him. He leans back a bit before he continues.

“We only have three grey areas. Blow jobs, rimming and fucking. If you can give me test papers less than two months old and honestly tell me if you had sex or not after getting tested then we can move all three directly to the anything goes list. If not then we have condoms and dental dams.”

Steve sits up and leans forward, blindly reaching behind Danny. Their lips are close, if he moves just two inches he’ll break one of his hard no’s. Problem is he really wants to. He pulls away just as Steve produces a wrinkled piece of paper. He takes it and scans the words. Everything checks out. He picks up his phone, showing Steve a picture of his own test results. He grins at Steve, who gives him the biggest smile in return. Anything goes it is.

Steve pulls Danny in, hands firmly on his ass. He leans in but Danny turns his head away from the shiny, red lips. They skim his cheek and Steve ends up kissing his ear. He chuckles, trying to dissolve any rising tension. Luckily, Steve isn’t dettered and kisses his way down Danny’s neck. He tugs Steve’s shirt up and over his head. Letting his hands roam over the smooth skin of Steve’s well defined chest. He bends down and licks a perky nipple. He tweaks the other one between his thumb and index finger. Steve moans. Danny sits up and slips off the comfortable lap, down onto his knees. He traces the treasure trail with his tongue until he reaches the top of Steve’s cargo pants. He flicks open the button, lowering the zipper before he urges Steve to stand up. Seconds later the SEAL is naked and Danny has a face full of magnificent cock, smearing pre cum over his cheek. He noses at the sack and inhales deeply. Taking a few seconds to revel in the musky smell before he pushes Steve back onto the couch. Shuffling forward, Danny takes Steve’s cock into his hand. He leans in and tongues the leaking slit before he sucks the entire length down. The head taps the back of his throat and he swallows around it. Steve groans, fingers flying into Danny’s hair. Danny moves back, until just the tip is resting on his tongue. He opens wide and waits. It doesn’t take Steve more than a few seconds to understand what Danny wants. The fingers tighten as Steve slides forward. He sets an easy rhythm but Danny’s eyes water anyway. Eventually Steve lets go, and pulls out with an obscene, wet pop.

“Fuck Danny. Bed. Now. I need to fuck you.” 

Danny smirks and kisses Steve's trembling tigh before he stands.

“Lose the clothes, please.” Steve commands softly.

Danny watches Steve drop a bottle of lube on the bed and settling with his back against the headboard. Seduce a SEAL act two. Stopping in front of the giant bed, that is in no way a king, he quickly pulls off his shirt and unzips his jeans. Leaving him in just the red panties. He slowly bends over, ass towards Steve, to pick up his discarded clothes. He grins at the sudden, sharp intake of breath from bed. He playfully rubs his satin covered ass.

“Want me to lose these as well?”

“Keep ..”

Steve clears his throat before he tries again.

“Keep them on.”

He then motions for Danny to turn around, he does a complete tree sixty and smiles when Steve’s eyes fail to meet his. He walks around the bed and ends up next to it. Steve looks up and their eyes finally meet. Danny gasps because Steve’s eyes are almost completely black with desire. His own arousal spikes and he tries to temper it by biting his lip. Steve growls and yanks him onto the bed, Danny goes eagerly, dropping himself into the SEAL’s lap. They both sigh when their bodies align. Just like before Steve’s hands rest on Danny’s thighs, keeping him in place. He leans in and brushes his lips over Steve’s cheek, biting his earlobe and immediately soothing it with his tongue. He lets his fingers slide over Steve’s leaking cock, smirking against his neck when he feels Steve shudder beneath him. He straightens up.

“How do you want to do this?”

Steve opens his eyes, licking his lips as he grabs the lube. Danny takes the bottle from him when he’s done, wetting his hand before wrapping his fingers around Steve’s straining cock. Steve’s fingers slip into the back of panties and pry his asscheeks apart, Danny shivers as the long digits breach his already loose, slippery hole. If Steve is surprised about that he doesn’t show it. The Navy SEAL sits up and Danny has to clutch his shoulders. Seconds later he’s on his back with his legs wrapped around Steve’s hips. Steve works the panties down just enough so he can push his cock against Danny’s wet hole. His eyes widen as he realises that Steve intents to fuck him just like that. The tip of his cock peeks over the top of his panties, leaking onto his quivering stomach. Danny reaches down to move the panties but Steve grabs his hands and secures them above his head. He whines as Steve grins down at him. Steve’s other hand is on his hip, pinning him to the mattress. Steve shuffles up and Danny feels the head of Steve’s cock slide over his hole. Steve dips his hips and the head catches on the rim. He carefully slips his cock inside. Danny groans and flexes his hips, drawing Steve’s cock in. Steve in turn thrusts forward, filling Danny’s ass in one easy glide. After a moment Danny relaxes, taking a deep breath before he nods at Steve. Almost immediately Steve pulls out and pushes back in. His thrusts are hard, fast and deep, punching the breath out of Danny. He watches Steve’s face, hair sticking to his forehead, sweat dripping down his sculpted nose and lips slightly parted. The insane urge to kiss is back and he shakes his head. Steve bends down and latches onto Danny’s collarbone. Danny feels the blood rush to the surface and moans, uselessly trying to free his hands. Steve pulls back with a soft lick to the no doubt bruised spot. Steve’s abs barely provide him with enough friction and he whines breathlessly. Steve laughs at him and noses his way up to Danny’s cheek, rhythm never faltering. Steve’s heavy breathing and soft grunts fill his ears. He turns his head and Steve leans back an inch. They stare into each other's eyes for what seems to be an eternity, until Danny can’t take it anymore he surges up and catches Steve’s mouth in a punishing kiss. Steve deepens the kiss and it seems to be their undoing. Danny cock is throbbing, his balls are heavy and liquid fire is burning in his belly. Steve’s thrusts are erratic now, tongues sliding together in a hot slick tangle. Danny’s back arches as he cums untouched, ruining his new panties. Steve drives his hips forward, chasing his own pleasure. Danny clenches his ass and Steve groans as he pushes in to the hilt. Danny sighs as he feels Steve’s cock pulsing deep inside of him.

Steve slumps forward, seeking out Danny’s mouth again. They lazily kiss for a few minutes, gently carding his fingers through Steve’s sweat soaked hair. He feels Steve shiver and it sets off his own shiver. Danny slowly lowers his legs from Steve’s waist, groaning as his muscles protest. He pushes at Steve’s shoulder, willing him to move away but Steve is having none of it.

“Babe, you're heavy as fuck. I need you to move.”

Steve carefully pulls out and Danny feels a gush of cum tickling out of his hole. He clamps up, trying to keep it inside instead of soiling the sheets. Steve is off the bed, presumably getting a towel. So he rolls onto his belly and reaches back, gingerly fingering his swollen, aching rim. He shivers again, only not from the cooling sweat this time. He lifts his hips and starts to pry the sticky, damp fabric back from his spent cock. Suddenly his hand is pushed out of the way and his cock is pushed back inside the ruined panties. The back of his panties is pulled down again, he bites back a soft cry as cold air flows over his overheated skin. The bed dips as Steve kneels between his splayed legs, he pushes the wrecked panties further down. Danny looks over his shoulder and moans softly at the sight of Steve holding him open and staring at his leaking hole. Steve leans down and buries his face in between Danny’s cheeks. When he feels the first tentative lick around the rim Danny squeaks and presses his flaming face into the pillow beneath him. Danny’s cock twitches, valiantly trying to get hard, as Steve licks into him. Danny tries to pull away, overstimulated and sore but pushing back at the same time because it feels so damn good. Steve finally backs off, slapping Danny’s ass as he cleans him up with a semi warm, wet towel. Once again Steve leaves the room, returning minutes later, joining Danny on the bed. Steve spoons up behind him, kissing his neck softly. Seduce a SEAL act three, mission accomplished. Danny falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

*****

 

Danny wakes up slowly, smiling when he remembers the previous night. He slowly moves toward the edge of the bed only to be pulled back against a muscled, hairless chest.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Steve’s sleep rough voice rumbles from behind him.

“Well, good sir, I thought I’d sneak out. Services rendered and all that rot.”

He smirks when Steve huffs.

“Nope, I seem to remember something about morning sex.”

“Uhu, first we need a shower. Then breakfast and if we have time _then_ we can have another round.”

Steve pouts and Danny laughs out loud only to squeak when Steve drags him down and kisses him. Danny pulls back.

“Ugh Steve, you animal. That’s gross.”

Steve laughs as Danny wipes his mouth. Ugh morning breath. Despite that, he leans back in to peck Steve on the lips again.

“So I had fun last night and I think you did as well?”

“Yes, Danno. I admit I had fun. More fun than I thought actually. Staying in character was difficult at times but I think I did okay, right?”

“Babe, you were brilliant. I love that you did this for me.”

“Good because uh, I think I know what I want for my birthday.”

Danny eyes Steve and gestures for him to continue.

“Have you ever seen the movie Navy SEALs?”

Danny smiles and nods.

“Think we can play act something from that?”

“Sure thing, babe. You pick a scene and I’ll make it happen.”

Steve happily pecks him again.

“Now, the shower was definitely big enough for two. So we might be able to save time by showering together? Check out isn’t until eleven.”

Danny smiles and follows his lover to the bathroom.

 

Fin  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I wrote this for the lovely DominicRichenel. She asked me for a light hooker au (semi au), this is what I made of that request.  
> I tried babe, hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and welcome.  
> English is not my native language, so any and all mistakes are my own. I think I got them all but if you spot any major mistakes please let me know.


End file.
